Wishful Thinking
by PunyBrainer
Summary: Just fem!Kuroko being a perv fujoshi. [Akaxfem!Kuro fluff]. Some M-themed AoKise.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't seem to write anything other than fluff... *sighs***

**AkaKuro **_rocks!_ **Ah this is an Akaxfem!Kuro fic. **_But it still rocks!_

* * *

Tetsuyu passed a street basketball court on her way to Maji Burger for a cup of vanilla shake (or two) and saw Aomine and Kise in the court. She stopped in her track to watch her best friend and 'pet dog' playing one-on-one.

_'They look like they are having so much fun...'_

The two guys was so immersed in their game that they did not notice Tetsuyu coming in and sat on the only bench in the court. They probably would not notice her even if they were not doing anything much, since the bluenette's presence was abnormally weak anyway. She used to hate being so unnoticed because it made it hard for her to make friends.

Well, it did not matter anymore. Her weak presence served her very well in her... hobby.

_Aomine easily stole the ball from Kise and suddenly threw it to one corner of the court. The ball landed into the bushes._

_"Wha... What are you doing, Aominecchi? I know you did it on purpose!" The tanned boy ignored him and caught him on his wrist and he was about to the bushes to retrieve the ball. Kise yelped when Aomine pulled him into his embrace. Unaware of their 'invisible' guest, the taller of the two started feeling the shorter up and mashed their lips together before Kise could protest._

_Aomine slid his hands slowly along Kise's sides, applying more pressure when his hands slid up, making the pretty boy lean into him unconsciously and deepening their kiss. The tanned bluenette dragged his hands up Kise's sides one last time before his thumbs found his nipples and massaged them sensually. Kise flinched from the sudden jolt of pleasure on his nubs, and broke the kiss._

_"N-no... Anyone could... walk into us, Aominecchi!" Instead of stopping, Aomine slipped his right hand down the blonde's boxer and took the semi-erection in hand, making the flushed blonde yelp in surprise. He started pumping his hand along Kise's length, brushing his thumb over the weeping slit whenever it reached the head and smearing the cloudy white liquid all over it._

_"Yaa...h..."_

___"What a lewd sound you're making." Aomine grunted. The sight of his boyfriend drowning in sexual pleasure was unbearable for his 'little brother'._

_The roughness of Aomine's hand added to the pleasure and sent him to the edge faster. __Soon, the blonde was swept away by the delightful sensation and forgot— or did not care— that they were outdoor. _Kise tightened his grip on Aomine's shirt as he buckled his hips into Aomine's right hand. He was so clos-

"I see you still cater to your wishful imagination, Tetsuyu."

The sudden interruption from a smooth voice pulled the bluenette out of her indecent fantasy.

"A-Akashi-kun!" A redhead with kingly aura stood before her, blocking her view of the two idiots— unaware victims of the blue haired fujoshi's fantasy— who were still too absorbed in their one-on-one to notice even Akashi.

"Sometimes I pity those guys who star your ridiculous fantasies," said Akashi as he pulled out a simple light blue handkerchief and wiped Tetsuyu's nosebleed. She never told anyone about her hopeless interest in boys love, but the redhead figured it out anyway, to her discomfort and slight annoyance. She liked her 'interest' kept a secret, thank you very much.

"What do you mean ridicu-" Her sentence was cut by Akashi suddenly lifting her chin up until they were really face to face.

"Stay like that until the blood stops."

Despite not wanting to, Tetsuyu blushed inwardly. Having her face up so high for the world to see made her feel so... exposed. And it did not bode well with the bluenette. She felt like Akashi could see every nook and cranny of her fujoshi-brain. That aside... Kuroko stared at the handsome face in front of hers. That _handsome_, _**dreamy**_ face of one Akashi Seijuurou never failed to make her swoon— on the inside, of course.

_Aah... Akashi-kun._

_You would totally make an awesome uke._

The redhead— another unaware victim of Kuroko's hobby— was still trying to clean her nosebleed with a gentle look on his face despite those piercing eyes. The two's mutual feelings for each other were not a secret anymore— to other people and to each other. That gentle persona of Akashi's was reserved only for Kuroko, making it obvious that the girl was special to him. And the Kuroko was more agreeable to Akashi's words and (occasional) whims. Besides, they acted suggestively around each other from time to time. It had been going on since junior high until now.

Even so, they were not dating since Akashi did not do anything like asking her to be his girlfriend, and neither did Kuroko. She did not know why Akashi had not claimed her even after years. Part of her wanted to go ahead and claim him herself, and another part of her was feeling rather diffident. What if Akashi's feeling for her was nothing sexual, just familial love or something along the line? She was sure he liked her _that_ way, though.

_'I wish I were a guy, so I can push him down and abuse his butthole and make him mine and be done with this dilemma,' _thought Tetsuyu, missing the whole point of her dilemma, as she was lost in another one of her fantasies: Akashi panting and squirming beneath her male-self, Akashi moaning and mewling in ecstasy as her male-self rammed into him, Akashi begging for mo-

"... Whom are you obscene-fantasizing me with, Tetsuyu?" Akashi, who looked suspicious as soon as he saw another flow of nosebleed from the bluenette, broke her reverie of violating the redhead.

"No one."

"Hmm..."

"I was not fantasizing you with anyone, Akashi-kun." Tetsuyu tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. It was not that hard, really. But, Akashi was not stupid either. He knew her awesome (self-proclaimed) interest in gay stuffs. And her liking him did not spare the redhead from getting victimized by her uncreative imaginations.

"Sure..." Tetsuyu pouted. As expected, Akashi obviously did not believe her. Well, it did not matter.

"Shall we get your vanilla shake now? I doubt those two'd be done soon and we still have plenty of time before our appointed meeting time."

"Yes." Her eyes sparkled as she remembered why she came earlier. Nothing beat drinking vanilla shake while reading her all-time favourite novel. Alone. Without disturbance, especially from her 'pet-dog'.

Akashi started towards the exit and Tetsuyu followed close behind him when he suddenly turned around.

"You know, Tetsuyu..."

"Yes?"

"If you stop thinking about other guys, moreover, butt-naked, I'll let you 'push me down and abuse my butthole'." Akashi gave her a playful smirk before going out of the court, leaving the bluenette flabbergasted, her mouth hanging open, red faced and blood gushing from her nose. A rush of happiness and embarrassment filled her chest and tummy. Guessed Akashi loved her A LOT to let her do those kind of stuffs to him.

And she needed to be careful not to think out loud in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I decided to make another chapter, albeit short. Yays. It's still fun writing about perverted Kuroko.**

**Let's just say our favourite rainbow coloured miracles go to the same university, okay? And they're in a basketball club again.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kuroko was on his way back to the gym on campus— she left her huge textbook there— when she heard suspicious— a.k.a. lewd and gay— noises somewhere nearby. Being the curious little fujoshi that she was, the bluenette tracked the sound to the locker room, which was just right next to the gym. She immediately maximized her weak presence and carefully approached the room. To her disappointment, the door was closed (well, duh). But, worry not. Closed did not always mean locked.

Kuroko was about to try the doorknob when she suddenly recognized the owner of those lewd sounds— especially those dirty talks. _'I knew it!' _She mentally fisted the air. _'I knew Kise-kun and Aomine-kun were in that kind of relationship.'_

Tetsuyu tried to contain her excitement of finding a treasure— Kise-kun and Aomine-kun getting down and dirty— and turned the doorknob.

"You think I'd let you see other guys' private parts?" A smooth voice full of authority whispered right into her ear, giving Kuroko a not-so-mini heart attack. She turned around and saw a redhead she knew very well.

She could not catch a break, could she? Good Lord, he was _everywhere_! All she wanted was to witness the love between two guys. Aah, she was dying to see the actions that caused those indecent slapping and banging sounds and wanton moans. Damned it. Next time, she would make sure the redhead was nowhere in the close vicinity.

"You have never let me see yours, Akashi-kun. And you promised to be my uke." Tetsuyu boldly and shamelessly demanded.

"And you haven't stopped thinking about other guys' naked lower parts. In fact, you've just gotten worse," replied Akashi swiftly without missing a beat. He circled his left arm around Kuroko and proceeded to drag her away from the indecent locker room, away from Ryouta's and Daiki's moans and groans. He took a note to punish those two later.

Kuroko tsk-ed. She was hoping Akashi would forget the other part of the deal, even though she knew it was impossible.

"It is not fair, Akashi-kun," said the blue-haired fujoshi. "You know I am already too deep into boys love to get out. Besides, that would not be the first time I saw a guy's delicate part...s. I've read countless of boys love manga. At least, let me 'watch over' my best friends."

"Yes, yes, you can 'watch over' those two through prayers." Akashi rolled his eyes. "It still amuses me how perverse you are despite your innocent looks and extreme politeness. To think you'd go so far as to beg me to let you see a live action porn."

"It is _**not**_ porn," the bluenette insisted. "It is **love**."

"Come on, Akashi-kun. Please, let me do you." Kuroko tried throwing him a combination of pout and upward glance that she knew the redhead deemed _adorable_ on her, hoping he would just give in and let her have her way with him. It did not work.

Tetsuyu sighed in defeat and glared (expressionlessly) at the redhead. It would be a looong way before they could reach that stage. Then again, they still were not a couple... yet (hopefully).

"Ah, but I don't mind 'pushing you down and abuse your hole', as you'd say." Akashi tilted his slender neck to the right ever so slightly and threw her a devilishly sexy sideway glance and smile.

Tetsuyu couldn't fight down an immediate blush, which, by the way, wasn't from embarrassment or shyness whatsoever. After all, she was one with great composure and confidence. Nope, the blood rush was due to incoming lust from those combined little gestures the redhead generously gave her. It made Akashi-kun look even more delectable. That slightly exposed smooth, white neck was tempting her to nip every inch of it, and then led her down to his nipples. Those little nubs must be so cute beyond words and begging her to lick, suck and play with them. And then, she would be enjoying every sweet sound the redhead would let out.

"It is really not fair...," muttered Tetsuyu while concocting a plan to ambush the redhead so she would enjoy a wanton Akashi.


End file.
